


The Art of Prayer

by chucksnetflixaccount



Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Misses Castiel, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, Free Will, Gen, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Poetry, Post-Episode: s15e04 Atomic Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: Castiel left and Dean wonders if there is such a thing as Free Will. He prays to Cas.---today my heart calls out your namebut I don't remember muchthe art of prayer long since lost to me
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522343
Kudos: 9





	The Art of Prayer

1

remember the days  
when angels were just an abstract concept  
_I'm not much of the praying type  
_but I prayed for her

  
remember the days  
when angels were untouchable  
_I'm not much of the praying type  
_but I prayed in despair

  
remember the days  
when angels were living amongst us  
_I'm not much of the praying type_  
but I prayed to you  
  


2

  
today my heart calls out your name  
but I don't remember much  
the art of prayer long since lost to me  
  
turn off the radio and listen to the winds  
two broken hearts as one  
I miss you, dearest friend

3

  
tearing down the fabrics of reality  
stripped bare and nothing much to see  
you offered up your heart  
but how could I let myself be held  
night falls and  
all the days turn into an illusion

_ we are_

  
4

  
what even is reality?  
all the allies, all the foes  
for heaven's sake  
who made you care?

battles long gone  
shine in a different light  
for heaven's sake  
who made you wield the blade?

so many sacrifices  
doubted all at once  
for heaven's sake  
why fall in love with me?  
  


5

  
for the sake of argument  
let's assume you are real  
just as real as me

our hearts would beat as one  
a tangled web of life and love

for the sake of argument  
let's assume we are true

all the heavens  
all the hells  
faint pictures in the back

we will walk the earth and live and love  
no bridges there to cross until we fall asleep

for the sake of argument  
let's assume we are free

would you come back to me?


End file.
